Terminal Chase
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: So basically it's set after they have handed their badges in. Ziva has decided she wants to leave the US for a while but couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to her closest friends. This sends Tony into a wild panic and he goes chasing after her after receiving a text from her.


So this popped up in my head as I was watching a rerun of Made in Chelsea... (It's my guilty pleasure what can I say). It's a bit of a classic romance cliché but what the heck? we only live once right :D

* * *

His feet quickly pound against the solid floor. His breathing comes out in short hard bursts as he begins to get tired. His head swims with all these emotions bubbling within him.

That girl was so agitating sometimes, packing up and buying a ticket without ever letting a word out to her closest friends. The only notice he was given was a text message as she was already in the cab. When his eyes fell on those words he had ran to his car and gotten to where he stood now in the space of around 20 minutes. Yes he had broken a few traffic laws in the process but thankfully he was never followed.

His eyes roam around quickly, desperately searching for a glimpse of her brown hair or her olive skin. He stands still in the middle of a crowd, his hand flies up to his hair and he tugs on it in agitation. He groans and begins to finally accept that he has more than likely missed her.

He turns to leave and suddenly he notices her highlights reflecting the harsh lighting of the place within the crowd heading to the doorway. His heart leaps into his throat as he is filled with renewed hope.

"ZIVA..." He calls out into the air as he starts to run again, not caring who gave him dirty looks on the way. All he cared about right now was getting to her.

She turns around to see who had shouted her name as he is running up to her. She recognises his hair and build before his face but she couldn't help the involuntary smile crossing her face when her eyes rested on the determination in his eyes. She bends to put down her bag as he gets nearer.

***POV***

I come to a stop in front of her as she is just straightening back up. I notice her bag resting by her foot, it didn't seem large enough for her to be leaving forever but somehow the text message I received had made it seem that way.

"Tony... How did you get up here?" her voice is quiet and her eyes full of confusion.

"Flashed my spare badge that I never handed in…." I smile at her trying to hide the emotions currently running through me.

She shakes her head at my abuse of power but I can tell she's not annoyed.

"Okay let me try that again… Why are you here?" She was still confused but not as badly.

"I know you don't have work to keep you here, I can only try to sympathise with how you feel, resigning was one of the most painful things I have ever had to do but … the idea of losing you is worse."

"Why couldn't you have told me this sooner?"

"Because I didn't have the fucking balls… not until I read the message."

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that… I just didn't think I could face saying goodbye."

Her eyes went to my shoes as I stand there breathing deeply, trying desperately to calm myself down. I struggle to form words on hearing her admission.

"Look Tony… I don't have time… I have to go and catch my flight..." Her eyes look wet and her voice has broken slightly as she looks to me.

I'm overcome with the feelings for her I have kept inside for too long and I pull her towards me. I relish in the sensation of her body pressed right up against mine. I look into her eyes for a moment silently asking if it was okay before attaching my lips to hers.

An electric spark flies through my body from the contact and my fingers wind themselves into her hair. I don't want to let her go but I know that inevitably I have to. The moment is over almost as soon as it had begun. I pull back from her mouth and I place my forehead against hers, looking into those beautiful brown eyes as I try to get my breathing back under control. I watch her face for any negative reaction as she stands breathing heavily. When I don't receive a punch in the balls for what I had done I decide it is okay to carry on.

"I'm not going to make you waste your money and stop you going on that plane, but please promise me you will return."

"I just can't get rid of you can I?" She fakes a frustration and I can see her eyes light up with mirth. I let out a small chuckle before fixing my face into a serious expression; I raise my eyebrows slightly, silently asking her to continue.

"I promise…" She smiles and leans in to kiss my cheek.

She bends down and picks up her bag. When she's stood up I grab on to her hand to make sure I keep her attention for one moment longer.

"Thank you."

She smiles warmly before finally turning away to catch her flight. I watch as she boards and I wait for it to take off before turning to go home.


End file.
